To Meet Trouble
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Kagome hasnt seen her dad in 7 years,but now she's forced to spend an ENTIRE summer with him. She discovers he's now head of juvenile corrections and meets the #1 criminal in Vegas...Inuyasha. What'll happen when she becomes obsessed? I/K wit a lil M/S
1. Vegas Baby!

**_Vegas Baby!:Chapter 1_**

**DISCAIMER:** I, Alyssa Nicole, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story, so far. Rumiko Takahashi does. WAIT WAIT! I do own her dad. Ok So I do own one, but that's it!

"Mom! This is SO not fair! I won't go! You can't make me!" The ex-Mrs. Higurashi, rubbed her temples and looked at her daughter.

"Kagome, it's only for the summer. And I can make you go. You still live under MY roof, you're still only fifteen, and last time I checked your birth certificate states that I'm your mother. Therefore, I can make you go, but I wouldn't have to if you would just quit being difficult and agree to go. It's only three months. Maybe it'll be good for you two to bond. Now, please go pack. We have to leave early in the morning and I'm getting a headache."

Kagome glared at her mother, her normally sad chocoate eyes now spitting fire. "UGHH!" She screamed and ran up the stairs. She slammed her door,hoping it made her mother's headache worse.

"Can't believe this. Seven years and nothing. BAM! Now, daddy dearest. Stupid mother-UGHHH!" She quit throwing clothes into the suitcase on her bed and jerked the zipper. After zipping her suitcase and all, but throwing it at the door, she laid down and turned her iPOD on. She jammed the earphones in her ears and laid there listening to Comatose:Skillet, until darkness overcame her. That night she tossed and turned, as always, and jolted awake around 2 am. She reached over and grabbed the black and blue journal on her night stand. She always had these strange dreams and she liked to record them in poetry form. She also wrote songs and other junk in the journal.

May 28,2009-2 am.

As always I've had another dream. This one was of me fighting for a lost love. As if! My dreams are SO super wacked! Maybe I should see a shrink... Woudn't _Daddy _just love that one?

I sit there slumped against the wall, wondering how much time do I have left? I sit there slumped against the wall, head back, eyes closed, laughing a bitterly dangerous laugh. People stop to stare,but I ignore them. I stagger to my feet, holding my side and crying in pain. I sink back down onto my knees. _'What did I do? I don't deserve this! WHY!?'_ My thoughts are screaming in my head. The whole world seems to be looking down on me. The stars are glaring. The buidings are taunting. Everything around me is mocking. Then suddenly everything changes. The stars disappear. The buidings crumble into garbage. The people that once stared just walk by, looking worse than I. I take notice of the destruction around me and my head swims as I try to figure it out. What's going on? I close my eyes and open them. I'm in _my_ world again. Buildings still taunting. Stars still glaring. People still staring. A pain shoots through my side. I gasp and grasp the wall for support. I slump agaist the wall again. This is what I've come to know as my life. I knew my actions were careless, but what else did I have to care about? You were once my everything. Now my everything was gone, leaving me to my nothing. Alone. I laugh the low bitter laugh I've come to recognize as my only sound. I hold my rib tighter wincing against the pain immediately shooting throughout my whole corpse. That's what I am. A breathing corpse. A walking, breathing corpse. That'll soon end, though. I slump against the wall, head back, eyes closed, bitter smile planted on my lips. _'I told you. I told you I was going to fight. I gave you fair warning. You knew this was coming.'_ With my last breath I whisper "We all did." With that I fall to the ground. Still a corpse. Only, no longer breathing. No longer walking. No longer fighting. Just finishing what I promised I'd do. Fighting. The blood gushes from the stab-wound in my ribcage, putting me out of my misery, somewhat saving me in a sick sense, as people no longer stare. Buidings no longer taunt. Stars no longer glare. Stars weep. Buildings mourn. People shake their head, eyes sad and walk away. I told you I would fight. This is what I've done. No more fighting left. You're the only one. The only one who can do what I could not. Stop the fighting. I was too weak. Stop the fighting, I'm begging you, stop the fighting please!

See? What did I tell you? Shrink material right there. Hmmmmmm. Maybe I can "go insane" while I'm with _daddy_ and he'll take me to a shrink, the shrink'll tell him I'm delusional, he'll decide he can't handle me, and he'll send me home! A girl can only hope!!

_Kagome Higurashi_

She looked at what she'd wrote and laughed. Not like a "hahaha. very funny." laugh. It was more of a "I soo need serious help" kind of laugh. She flipped back a couple of nights.

May 26,2009-2:16 am.

Another of those dreams. They sorta died down but tonight it was bigger than normal.

A dark night, wind howling, stars glaring, I stand there. I feel the world crumbling alongside me,see the destruction of what was once my life, as you walk away, leaving me to my own disaster-struck world. "Forever," I whisper as the sharp blades that are your departing words cut at the raw edges of my broken heart. I hug myself, still watching you leave. "You said forever." The moisture pools to my eyes as I cry for what I once felt, what I'm feeling, and what I will feel. For what I once knew, what I know, and what I will know. "You promised. Forever." Forever. The beginning of the end. I curl into a ball in the soft grass and weep, weep until I've wept all I can. As I survey the area around me, images of you swim before my eyes. "I guess forever isn't as long as I thought." I give a bitter laugh. I hold myself until the darkness over comes me. "Bliss," I whisper as I drift toward my end. If I can not be with you by darkness, I shall be with you by light. I smile one last smile, then I bravely face my destiny. My destiny of watching and waiting for you. "I'll wait forever."

I don't have any clue why I'm having these dreams. I'm the one in the dreams, but it's not me! Physically yes, it IS indeed Kagome Higurashi, mwah, but emotionally it's someone the exact opposite of me. Almost like a twin. Come to think about it, my hair is longer and my eyes are a different color. Instead of coming down to my waist it goes past my rear and it is just a tad bit darker and the eyes are stormy blue instead of chocolate brown. Hmmmm. Maybe it's not me. I have no clue anymore. Nothing makes sense. (Especially at 2:30 in the morning!!)

_Kagome Higurashi_

She flipped again.

May 27,2009-2:45 am.

Another dream. I'm almost expecting them to keep coming regularly! I don't like this expectation, which sounds ironic, I know, but still! I don't like the idea at all!!

I walk away, feeling more than betrayed. I've just realized you weren't good for anything. You weren't ever really with me. I was just for status. She was your real treasure. All the compliments. All the smiles. All the hugs. All the kisses. All the love. None of it was real. I give a low bitter laugh. I should've known. I shouldn't've been so STUPID. I should've seen this coming. Yet I didn't. Why? Why didn't I see this coming? Why did it have to even come at all? This wasn't necessary. You could've told me. I would'nt've minded. I really would've understood. Really. Seriously. Honestly. OK, maybe not. But I would've tried. I would've pretended I understood, at least. Maybe, it was better this way. Maybe now I know. Now I know to be more defensive. More protective. More intelligent. Maybe. Who knows? Noone knows what could've been. I only know what IS. And what IS is my broken heart. That's all that's left. Next time I'll know better!

See? See why the idea of these "dreams" (more like nightmares) reoccuring reguarly would bug me? Wouldn't it irritate the hell outta you too? Well, I still just am NOT thrilled about the idea!!

_Kagome Higurashi_

And she was now back to tonight's. What was with these dreams? She had no clue, but it was too early to try to think about it. Maybe when she'd had more sleep she would ponder. Now, though was NOT the time.

**Next Day-6:30 am.**

"KAGOME HIGURASHI IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS INSTANT I WILL GET THE BUCKET!" Ughhhh. Did Moms always have to shout and threaten you with buckets of cool water?! Seriousy! Noon wasn't too much to ask, was it? Honestly. She sighed and stood. Today was the day she got to _see Daddy Dearest _after seven years! Seven years here people! She walked, more like stomped, to her closet, through the doors open, and angrily shifted through the outfits, causing several to fall to the floor. Hmmmmm. Which outfit to freak _Daddy_ out? Which would acheive her goal best? Hmmmm. She finally settled for baggy baggy baggy Tripp pants and a tight tight tight tanktop with a skeeton hand flippin the middle finger that read "Yeah, FUCK YOU buddy!" across the bottom. She wore her black and pink converse and her NIN jacket. Hair was Up in a high messy ponytail. Hmmmm. So maybe she faied to freak him out, but she ACED setting him on edge. This would SO do the trick!

"KAGOME HURRY UP!" Ughhh. That annoying voice in your head known as Mom was calling her again! She was actually close to her mother and really didn't mind when her Mom yelled normally. But this wasn't normally. It was all her mother's fault. She was capable of staying home alone. Perfectly capable! But noooo. She had to fly half way across the country to Vegas to stay with _Daddy_. Whatever! Boring! She needed an escape route! Hmmmmm. There was no escape route. Pitiful. Miserable. These were what she fet right now, as she walked downstairs and climbed in the car. Mom was driving them to the airport where they would split up. Mom would go to Tokyo to see Grandpa and Kagome woud go to Vegas to live in HELL with _Daddy Dearest_! How sucky was that?!?! VERY VERY VERY SUCKY!! That's how sucky that was. Gosh.

**Airport:**

"Alright sweetie, you have everything?" They were now at the airport, ready to part ways.

"Mother, I am not five. I'm capabe of remembering my things. Just like I'm capable of staying home without you. If anything happened I could always go to Eri's. Please?" She didn't sound very hopeful.

"Not this again! No, Kagome. You're going to your father's FOR THE ENTIRE SUMMER. So sorry if that's not the way you want it darling. Goodbye, honey." Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

"Geez, thanks Mom." She turned and walked to her flight's boarding lane.

"Passport please?" She handed the short lady her passport.

"There you are Ms. Higurashi. Next?" Kagome sulked off and boarded the stupid plane.

"Ticket ma'am?" She looked up and handed her ticket to the attendant. She had to admit he was rather nice looking and any other day she'd crawl all over him, but today wasn't the day.

"Thank ya ma'am." He handed her the ticket stub back. She shoved it in her pocket and stared out the window.

"14A, 14A. Ah, 14A. Hello." Kagome looked up as a girl about her age with straight strawberry-red hair pulled up in pigtails and emerald green eyes sat down in the aisle seat next to her.

"Hi. I'm Ayame. Ayame Wolfe."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice name. Where ya headed Kagome?"

"Thanks you too. Vegas." She couldn't keep the acidic undertone out of her voice at the end.

"No way! Me too! You have family there?"

"Yeah. My _dad_ Nakumora Higurashi."

"THE Nakumora Higurashi?"

"Pretty sure yeah."

"Dude, he's like head of juvenile corrections. He scares the tar outta me! You said he was your dad?"

"Huh. Juvenile. Really? So, that's what he does now-a-days. Yepp. That's my _Daddy Dearest_."

"Wow." They both leaned back and soon darkness overtook Kagome's body.

**Awaken:**

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome!"

"Huh? What? Who?" Kagome felt someone shaking her and jerked awake.

"Wake up! We're about to land!"

"Hmmm? Ok." She looked at Ayame and then at her watch. 11:56 pm. Yeppp. Just about landing time.

"How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep too. Sorry." She seemed real apologetic.

"It's no big deal. Don't worry about it." She was grumbling.

"You don't seem too happy to see your dad."

"I'm not. Long story."

"Oh." She sounded like she wanted to know more, but didn't ask and Kagome really didn't feel like volunteering any info.

"So you have family here too?" Kagome attempted a subject change before Ayame's obviously VERY curious side took over. She seemed easiy distractable.

"Yeah. I live here actually. I was just in Louisiana visiting my grandparents for a while. I'm conidering moving down there, but I don't know if I could handle all that humidity."

"Yeah. The humidity does bug alot of people." She gave a low bitter laugh.

"How do you stand it?"

"Very carefully."

Ayame giggled. "That was actually kinda funny." And pulled a hairbrush from her small carry-on.

"Thanks."

"ALRIGHT PASSENGERS! WE'LL BE LANDING IN LAS VEGAS IN APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES. PLEASE MAKE SURE ALL CARRY-ONS ARE SECURED AND ALL SEAT BELTS ARE FASTENED! THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH THE VEGAS67!"

"Crap!" She shoved the brush in the bag and stuffed the bag overhead. She quickly fastened her seat belt and the plane shifted downward. Ten minutes later the pilot come back on over the intercom.

"ALRIGHT PASSENGERS WE'VE OFFICIALLY LANDED IN LAS VEGAS,NEVADA! PLEASE EXIT IN AN ORDERLY MANNER! PLEASE AND THANK YOU AGAIN FOR FLYING WITH US ON THE VEGAS67!"

"So here we are! Vegas baby! Oh how I've missed it!" They stepped out of the plane and Ayame was a little more than just excited!

"You've been here before?" She asked.

"Yeah. A long time ago. When I was like seven." Kagome knew she sounded bitter, but she couldn't help it!

"Wow. Long time. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Me too! Oh my goodness!"

"Yeah. I thought you were about my age."

"Yepperrz. So where ya headed?"

"Kagome pulled a peice of paper out of her pocket and read her father's address to Ayame. "67800 Vegas Street. Not really creative here are they?" She mumbled as an afterthought. Ayame seemed to not even notice.

"Omg! I live on the street right next to that street. That's a particularly bad neighborhood, but it makes sense I guess. I mean, seein as how your dad's head of the juvenile department, and there's a lot of crime on that street. Oh crap! I'm doing it again! I ramble a lot. Sorry. And I'm scaring you, aren't I?"

"No no. Don't worry about rambling. I do it too. And no. I'm not scared. I'm down for anything basically."

"Right. Well, let's call a cab." She walked over to a payphone, Kagome following.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like a cab please."

PAUSE

"Vegas Airport. Thanks." She hung up and walked out onto the crowded sidewalk.

"Different from what you expected?"

"Actually it's almost EXACTLY what I expected, to be completely honest." Kagome smiled, remembering how she'd thought about what Vegas would be like. She'd figured it would be crowded and busy and loud and crime rates would be through the roof and hobos would be everywhere. Shocker. It was exactly that.

"Yeah. We're veryy predictable." She smiled.

"I see this. So maybe Hollywood doesn't always lie."

"Ya know you're a cool person, Kagome. I can see us being like best buddies. Oh look! The cab's here." THey rushed over to the cab and climbed in. Ayame told him where to go and they were off!

"Here we are madames."

"Thanks." Ayame pulled out her wallet.

"Oh, um Ayame how much?"

"What?"

"Well, we'll split it. Only seems fair."

"NO. I've got it."

"Ayame, please let me pay."

"Seriousy. My folks are millionares. Please let me pay?"

"I'll feel horrible if you pay."

"Madames, I really just need to go, so money please?"

"OK Ayame. You pay this and I'll pay for food cause I'm starving! How bout it?"

"Sounds like a plan. How much?"

"Thirty-five bucks and sixty-eight cents madamoiselle."

"Here you go." She handed him the money and they got out.

"Pizza sound good?"

"Sounds awesome. Where's the nearest pizza joint?"

"Right up the road."

**Petey Palmer's Pizza Palace:**

"So, tell me a little about youself, Kagome."

"What's there to tell?"

"Tell me about a boyfriend, why you're here, your family. Anything."

"OK. As of right now, no boyfriend. I'm here because my _darling _mother doesn't wanna leave me alone while she goes to Tokyo to visit my grandpa. And my family's wonderful. I have my mom whose the BEST! I have a little brother, Souta, whose in California with a boyscout troop thing. He's annoying,but I love him! And then there's Grandpa. He's crazy! He believes in all these old legends and everything and that's all you ever hear about, even if you've heard 'em twenty _million _times already! Well, there ya go."

"Coolness. I have no boyfriend, but I am head over heels in love with this guy, Kouga Wolff. Yes our names sound the same, I know, but his is spelled w-o-l-f-f and mine's w-o-l-f-e. See?Well, I live here, which is why _I'm _here. And my family's, well I don't know how to put it. I'm an only child and my parents work all day and night. My mom's an actress and my dad's a technical producer, so he's pretty much booked all the time. Anyway, my parents were both only children, So, my only relatives besides my parents are my grandparents on my mom's side and they live in Louisiana, which I've told you already. My dad's parents both passed away before I came into the world. So, now you know my background."

"Well, I need to get home. I really would love a shower." Kagome looked at her watch. 3:42 am. What were the odds that_ d_a_ddy dearest _was up and awake?

"Yeah me too. You'll be OK to walk home?"

"Yeah, I think I've got it."

**67800 Vegas Street:**

Kagome walked up to the door and knocked.

"COMING!"

She waited and a couple minutes later the door was jerked open by a groggy, slightly older, sightly more plump version of _daddy_.

"Yepp?"

"Come on. I know eight years is a long time and everything, but don't tell me you seriously don't know your own daughter when you see her." She gave a bitter sweet smile.

"Kagome? Honey, is that really you?" The once groggy, half-closed eyes that belonged to her father were now wide and fully awake.

"Yepp. It's me. Now ya gonna let me in or are ya gonna keep me out here all night? I'd really _love_ to get a shower."

"Oh! Sure come on in honey. Bathroom's down the hall, first door on your left."

"Thanks, _Dad_." He cringed at the acidic undertone and she walked down the hallway, smiling an evil,bitter smile,to herself.

**After A Shower:**

"Here ya go sweetie. You'll be staying here."

"Thanks. Night."

"Night, Kagome."

He left and Kagome plopped down. Oh yeah, she'd definitely be hatin Vegas in a matter of minutes! She was positive!

(A/N: Welllll??? How was it? The "dreams" I actually wrote those,yes. They are original and mine, so if you plan on using them, by all means, go ahead, just don't take my credit and we'll be OK. lol. I'm loving this fanfic so I'll more than likely be updating fast. Ttyl. R&R PLZ!)


	2. A Look Into The Devil's Eyes

**A Look Into The Devil's Eyes.:Chapter 2**

"Kagome?! Sweet heart?! Wake up!"

"Huh!?" Kagome bolted up.

"Are you OK? You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"No, I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"Okie dokie honey pie."

Kagome grabbed her notebook.

May 29,2009-5:48 am.

I've finally arrived in Vegas and I was just awoken from another of those dreams.

I hear the sirens. Hear their threatening screech. I laugh my low bitter laugh as I'm loaded into an ambulance, pooring blood from multiple wounds. There was another time like this. I flashback. I'm pinning some terrified stranger against the wall, laughing the same bitter laugh. They scream and the sirens start. I plunge the dagger in my hand into the stranger's heart and let his limp body fall to the ground. I gracefully bound from the alley. Tonight was supposed to be just like that. Except, the stranger flipped it around. I was pinned. The dagger was plunged into my chest. My body fell to the ground. I guess I deserved it. After what I'd become. A monster.

I beleive it would've ended differently, more like the rest, more interestingly, had _daddy dearest_not woken me up! Anyhow, I'm beat. Nighty night!!

_Kagome Higurashi_

**Morning:**

"Morning sweetie!"

Kagome looked up and noticed her father pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Yeah yeah."

"Honey, speak up. I can't hear you if you grumble all the time!"

"I said yeah yeah."

"Oh. You should hurry up and get dressed."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you're coming with me silly."

"WHAT?!"

"You didn't really think I was going to leave you here all alone did you? Not in this neighborhood, honey pie!"

"Lock a door! Hell, I'll go to Ayame's. Whatever, but I am not, AM NOT, sitting in a boring juvenile corrections office all day! Fuck that shit!"

"Kagome Higurashi, cursing WILL NOT be allowed in my house, understand?"

"Whatever. I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"WHATEVER!" She stormed up the stairs and started throwing stuff around. Finally, her tantrum slacked off and she decided to get dressed. She was wearing baggy,black Tripp pants, a black wristband on each wrist, black converses with red laces, and a tight black tanktop. She threw her hair up in a messy ponytail and stormed downstairs.

"Readyy?"

"I meant it. I'm not going!"

"Kagome, please don't be difficult."

"Fine, I'll go, BUT you have to do something, anything, I want. Deal?"

"You drive a tough bargain, but OK. Deal. NOw, readyy?"

"Yepp. Let's go."

They loaded in the truck and headed out.

**Las Vegas Juvenile Corrections Center:**

"Well,we're here."

"So, what exactly do you do?"

"Well, sometimes I go out on calls, and other times I just sit here and do paperwork, or I deal with juveniles who are brought in."

"Whatcha doin today?"

Mr. Higurashi stopped and unlocked his office door. He went to the desk and sat down before answering. "Today, I'll either be dealing with juveniles, or if there are no cases I'll do paperwork."

"Coolness."

"Yeah it really isn't a bad job."

"Right."

"It's not."

"Sure it isn't."

"Chief?"

"Yes Kouga?"

Kagome looked up and noticed the guy in a navy blue shirt and khaki pants was definitely beyond hot. Actually, hot was an understatement. He lad long black hair pulled pack into a high ponytail, a khaki head band and navy blue wristbands, crystal clear blue eyes, and a nice build. She totally wasn't interested.

"Interrogation."

"Thanks Kouga."

"Welcome Chief." He looked to Kagome. "And who might you be?"

"Kouga, this is my daughter, Kagome. Kagome, Kouga Wolf, our best intern."

"Hi Kagome."

"What up Kouga?"

"Sky."

"Haha."

He laughed a low, deep, sexy laugh. Still not interested.

"Alright then. To interrogation."

Mr. Higurashi stood and walked to the door.

"Comin' honey?"

"You betcha."

They walked to Interrogations.

"OK honey. You stay here. You can watch through that window there."

"Okie dokie." She walked to the window and gasped at the beautiful creation sitting so perfectly, yet so _im_perfectly, at the table her father was now sitting down at. He had long silver hair that hung around his shoulders; beautiful, yet intimidating, claws; a VERY well defined and muscular chest; and his eyes, well she couldn't see his eyes, but she imagined them to be a stormy grey; and those EARS! Cute and fuzzy dog ears on his head.

"Inuyasha. Nice seein you again."

"Chief." Oh. My. GOD! His voice!! It was the SEXXIEST voice in the world!! It was low and deep and smooth and satiny and rough and intimidating and soothing all rolled into one. She didn't know how it was possible,but it was there. Right before her eyes. Right there in her ears.

"Watcha in for this time, son?"

"Huh. Murder."

Kagome gave a small gasp and his head moved ever so slightly to her direction. She quickly covered her mouth with both hands.

"Murder? That's a pretty serious crime, son. You do it?"

He lifted his head and, she imagined (since she couldn't see his eyes),glared at her father.

"Huh. Well,son, ya need to start seriously thinking about your future. Murder? What were you thinking? You know what this is gonna do to your record, which isn't exactly envy worthy as it is, I might add? This is most definitely not going to be easy on you, ya know that huh? Five years at the least, twenty at the most. You prepared for that?"

The guy, now identified as Inuyasha, didn't move. It was obvious that her father wasn't getting an anwer, but seriously, it didn't look like he expected one.

"Alright son. Guard."

A guard walked up, cuffed Inuyasha, and jerked him upright, roughly shoving him through the door. Inuyasha turned his head to slightly face Kagome. She still couldn't see his stinkin eyes! Her father walked out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the guard shoved Inuyasha forward toward the 'D Block'.

"Who was that?" She breathed.

Her father chuckled slightly, then was serious.

"That was Inuyasha Takahashi. Boy's only 17 and he's already got his own cell reserved. This isn't his first serious crime, although, I must say, it IS his most severe."

"Oh. His parents did NOT do their job."

"That's because they can't. Pop died when he was born and his mother, poor woman, was killed when he was eight."

"Who raised him?"

"His half-brother,Sesshomaru."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say they can't stand each other."

"That's an understatement."

"So I'm gonna go out on another limb and say he could care less what happens to Inuyasha."

"Also an understatement. We still have to call him, though, seein as how child's still a minor and he's the guardian."

"If they don't like each other then why'd he sign as guardian?"

"Their father's dieing wish that if anything happen to Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, that Sesshomaru take guardianship."

"Oh." They were now at Mr. Higurashi's office door. Kagome hadn't been aware that they were walking. Mr. Higurashi walked in and went to the phone, diaing a number he seemed to know by heart.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah. This is the Chief. I spose you know why I'm callin, son."

"Yep. Murder."

"Well, see, that's the problem. This time aint like the others. Ya can't just chew him out and bring him home. Murder's a serious offense. We have to hold him until his court date."

"We'll set it up and let you know."

"Well, I figured that'd be somethin along the lines of your response, but I still had to call you, you bein gaurdian and all."

"Alrighty Sesshomaru. Night, son."

"You too."

He hung up, sighed, and sat down at his desk,putting his head in his hands.

"Were you close to Inuyasha's mother?"

"She was the neighbor with the troubled son. I helped her out and gained a friend in the process. She was more than a friend, though. She was almost like a little sister."

"Oh. Ya know, you're probably the ony person in Vegas that talks like a hick."

"I know."

Kagome giggled, yawned, plopped down in a chair, and sighed.

**Night Shift:**

Kagome sat up, yawning and stretching. She looked around,but couldn't locate her dad. She walked out into the hallway and spotted Kouga.

"Kouga?"

"Oh, Kagome, was it?"

"Yeah. Um, you seen my father?"

"Uh, yeah. He stepped out a minute. Ya need me to find him?"

"Uh,no. I'll be fine. Just wonderin where he disappeared to."

Kagome smiled and walked down the hall and stopped in front of the steel door. She didn't know exactly know how this plan she'd hatched was gonna work out,but this was the only chance she'd get. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and pressed the button to open the door to the huge steel door marked 'D Block'. She had to see this guy. She didn't really register the fact that there was over four hundred criminals here. Her mind ony focused on one criminal. Inuyasha Takahashi. The mystery man from interrogations. She immediately regretted listening to her foolish side. Right in front of her was a security room crawling with guards and behind her was a steel door that was going NO WHERE! To the left was cement and to the right, oh, look at that, MORE CEMENT! What kind of crazy place was THIS?!?!?! Oh yeah. This was jail. She had to risk the walk forward. She had nowhere else to go. Damn her for getting into this! When she got out of here, she was SO going to kick her own ass SO HARD! Oooooohhhhh!!! She crouched down and pressed against the wall and listened. She coud be quiet enough and sneaky enough to do this, at least she hoped she could,anyway. She slowly inched forward. The guards sounded dead. She realized they were ASLEEP!? Horrible guards! She didn't straighten out of her crouch until she reached the door marked 'HOLDING CELLS'. She pressed the button, the steel door slid up, she stepped under it, and it slid shut. DAMMIT! No way out! When would she quit being SO STUPID!??! She walked down the row of cells, ignoring the whistles and catcalls, until she reached the end. There on the left side was Inuyasha Takahashi himself,sprawled on the makeshift bed.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

He lurched up into a sitting position.

"Oh shit! I woke you up. Dammit! I'm so sorry. This wasn't exactly the best damn plan,ya know?"

"Who the hell is your beautiful friend Yash, and where ya been hidin her?"

Inuyasha growled and someone laughed.

"Calm down Yash."

A guy about Inuyasha's age stepped forward and extended his hand through the bars. He was wearing loose jeans and a purple muscle shirt. He had violet eyes and black hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Name's Houshi. Miroku Houshi."

"Kagome Higurashi." She impatiently shook his hand, her eyes intent on Inuyasha.

"Wait! Higurashi? As in Chief Higurashi?!"

"Yeah yeah. I'm his damn daughter. Not really interested in this story. Inuyasha?"

He growled.

"Look, I don't know why,but I'm drawn to you,ok? I had to see you. Had to meet you. Had to talk to you. Like I said, I don't know why. I just have to."

He chuckled a low deep chuckle.

"Kagome, you said? Is that what you said your name was?"

Kagome gulped and nodded. Somehow,he was now intimidating as he towered over her and gripped the iron bars. She was grateful they were there. "Yeah."

"Well, first Kagome, let me tell you something. I don't know if you know this or not,but any minute now, the guards are gonna bust through that door and drag you out. Trust me, been there done that. Not fun. Second, you say you're 'drawn to me'. Well, undraw yourself, ok? You seem like a nice girl and as you can see I'm definitely NOT a good guy. Wouldn't wanna taint the Chief's perfect daughter. I'm trouble. That's all I'll ever be. Ok, kid? Get away while you can."

"But-"

"No ifs ands or buts!"

"Please-"

"I don't do begging either."

She stared at him hard.

"What's your issue?"

"He's just bitter."

Kagome whipped around to face the voice. In the cell directly across the walkway was a girl. She was the only chick and she was chained to the wall.

"I'm Sango Taijai. And he's just bitter about Kikyo. Grow up and move on Yash. The girl aint did ya nothin. Speak to her at least."

"I AM NOT BITTER ABOUT THAT BITCH SANGO AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Do I Yash, do I?"

"Dammit Sango. Fuck you. Kid, I'll only say it once more, leave. It's the only smart and logical thing to do."

"ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY DOWN! YOU MISSY, FREEZE!"

Kagome, as well as everyone else, froze. A guard come up and roughly pinned her arms behind her back and tugged, but she held her ground. Inuyasha looked up enough to where his hair fell out of his eyes and she could see their amber-gold color refecting so many emotions. Guilt? Anger? Hatred? Bitterness? Panic? Desire? Hunger? Exhaustion? Strength? Pride? Dignity? SHe didn't fight this time as the guard tugged her and led her to the security room. The image of those eyes, his eyes, burned in her memory and clouded her vision.


	3. They're people too!

**_They're people too, ya know!:Chapter 3_**

"Kagome?! Kagome!! Oh goodness! What were you thinking?! You are in big SHIT, do you HEAR me?! Thanks Bill. If Bill hadn't seen you what would've happened?! I don't know! You sure as HELL didn't know! What were you THINKING?! Putting yourself in danger like that! I could kill you right now! I've never been SO scared IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! I can't think about this right now! Are you ok?"

Kagome mutely nodded. She couldn't get those eyes out of her head. Couldn't understand the emotion they held. What was with this guy? Why was she drawn to him?

"Get in the truck! We're going home."

Kagome nodded again, not really hearing her father. She was too intent on her thoughts about Inuyasha Takahashi. Subconsciously, she climbed in the truck, fastened her seatbelt, and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Immediately, the exact image of his eyes burned in her mind as something someone else had said rang clearly in her ears. What was it. She focused on that one sound.

"He's just bitter about Kikyo."

Who'd said this and why was it ringing in her ears?! Wait! The girl! What was her name?! What had he called her?! Sandra? No. Sandy? Uhn-uhn. Sally? Drat. San, San, San-somethin! SANGO! That was it! Sango!

"He's just bitter about Kikyo."

Kagome instantly felt a pang of jealousy deep in her gut. WHo the hell was Kikyo? What was her relationship with Inuyasha? Why would he be bitter over her? What significance did she have? What did she look like? What was her personality like? Great! Now, not only would his eyes keep her up ALL damn night, but so would this Kikyo chick! Who the HELL was Kikyo? She'd die if she didn't find out soon!

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father slamming his door shut and the truck roaring to life.

"Dad?"

"Kagome, please don't speak. Do you have ANY idea at ALL how dangerous and stupid that was?!?!"

"Dad, I know, but-"

"No buts Kagome! NO excuse could be good enough for you to put your life in danger like that! Those are serious criminals in there sweetie. They coud've killed you and we may've never known! Please tell me you understand?"

"Yessir. I understand, but I have a question."

"Let 'er rip."

"Who's Kikyo?"

"What!?"

"Who's Kikyo?"

"Why, why would, why, why would you ask about, about Kik, Kikyo?"

"Well, something someone said when I was speaking, or TRYING TO speak to Inuyasha, who's stubborn as HELL by the way, made me wonder who she was."

"She, She was, Inuyasha's partner. IN more than one way, if ya catch my drift."

"They dated?"

"Dated's not the word darlin. They were engaged, but she was killed on their wedding day, during her walk down the aisle."

"En. Gaged?"

"Yeah. They were both orphans. Ran into each other on the streets one night and stuck. They hunted for food, shelter, everything together. Then, when they were about, oh I don't know, fourteen they dated. THey were engaged at fifteen and were almost married at sixteen. He's been dealing with her death for eight months now, and it ain't gettin no easier."

"Why was she killed?"

"Cheatin gone bad. See, for about three months she'd been sleepin around with this guy, Naraku Onigumo, and they were plannin on gettin married. See, Naraku had no idea Inuyasha existed and vice versa. So, when Naraku found out about Inuyasha and Kikyo he got the sniper and was aimin for Inuyasha, but managed to get Kikyo instead. Horrored with himself, he put the sniper in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Inuyasha went on a killin spree after that. Boy, he was SO pissed that he couldn't get Naraku, so he chaneled that anger into killin strangers, and boy, them's some creative murders."

"Oh."

"Yep. Sad sad story. It follows after an old Japanese legend ya know."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure. There's an old legend of a hanyou and a preistess who were madly in love. Well, the preistess was also in love with a mortal. The mortal and the hanyou had no idea that each other existed. Well, the mortal,being the dispicable man he was, hired an ex-soldier as a spy to follow the preistess. Well, the spy followed the preistess one afternoon and couldn't believe his eyes! He reported back to is master immediately. The mortal was so angered he found an old bow and one arrow, belonging to the preistess. He rode to the clearing where the preistess and the hanyou were sharing a picnic. He aimed the arrow at the hanyou, but having bad aim, he shot the presitess instead. Mortified, he stabbed himself with his own sword. The hanyou had the presitess's younger sister pin him to a tree with a sacred arrow and five centuries later a young girl, said to be the preistess's reincarnation came along and found the beautiful hanyou. She removed the sacred arrow and they were to marry asap. Well, the night before their wedding a demon of immense power and skill, challenged the hanyou. Protecting the new love of his life he fought the creature to the death. He was wounded badly, however and died as well. The girl wandered the planet aimlessly, mourning her lost love. The end."

"Wow. The stories are almost identical."

"I know. Uncanny, ain't it?"

"Sure is."

The truck lurched to a stop and Kagome hopped out as her father cut the engine. She went inside the house and went straight to bed. She knew she wasn't going to sleep, but she was still exhausted.

"Night honey."

"Night Dad."

Kagome bolted up and grabbed her 'dream book' from her nightstand.

May 30,2009-3:28 am.

Another one, yes.

I look out at the ocean from the cliff top. I can see it so clearly now. i can see the dark and desolate alley where cruel-hearted Destiny brought us together. I can see your dazzling smie as the frightened, shaky, young girl takes your hand. I can see you standing protectively in front of an older version of the girl. I can see you standing on the clifftop, wrapping your arms around her; comforting her as she sobs. I can see you fallin to the ground. I can see the girl, older, clutch you and scream. And I can see the same girl. I, totally older, standing here reminiscing.

_Kagome Higurashi_

She sighed and rolled over,falling back to sleep almost immediately.

She woke up nad grabbed the notebook again.

May 30,2009-5:21 am.

Two in one night??!! This is DEFINITELY new!! Never happened before.

I feel the hot tears run down my face. Feel the warm blood trickling down my arm. I lay my hand on the square of glass in front of me, not quite sure if it's a mirror or a window. I'm not quite sure of anything anymore. Not quite sure of what I'm doing, saying, feeling. Not quite sure of what's going on around me or with me. I'm not even sure of who I am anymore! I sink against the wall and let the tears stream. Let the blood flow. Let the lights dim. Let my focus come and go. Not caring it hurts. Not caring to scream. Not caring to stop it. Not caring that you caused this. Not caring anymore!

_Kagome Higurashi_

She laid back down, but didn't go back to sleep. She was almost there when his eyes popped in her head followed by words. The words were insignificant and fuzzy at first, but they got louder and louder.

"He's just bitter about Kikyo."

"Who's your friend Yash?"

"I'm nothin but trouble."

The last remark rang loud and clear. It seemed to echo in her head. Why, though?

"Kagome? You up sweetie?"

"Yeah Dad. I'm up."

"Good. Get dressed honey."

"I'm going with you again?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't ya be?"

"I just figured after what happened yesterday, ya know, that you'd make me stay here."

"Yeah, you should be so lucky. Get dressed pumpkin."

"K Dad."

She stood and tossed on a pair of tight skinny jean capris, a tight black tanktop with a red skull on it, black tie up stilettos, a black necklace with a red skull pendant and matching earrings, and to top it off a black leather jacket with a red skull on the back. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore no makeup. Satisfied, she trotted downstairs to meet her dad.

"Ready to go."

"Okie dokie." He looked at her. "Well, don't you look spiffy."

"Spiffy?" SHe giggled. "Noone says spiffy Dad."

"Well, I do. Ya look nice."

"Thanks Dad."

They climbed in the truck and headed off.

"Karari called."

"Mom called? Seriously? And you never told me!? WHY?!"

He chucked. "Yes, I'm so sorry. Anyway, she said she knows you really wanted to see her, but she can't come. She's gonna send your present, but it's gonna be late."

"OK."

"Alright."

**Mr. Higurashi's Office:**

"So, what are we NOT gonna do today?"

"Sneak into the 'D Block'."

"Exactly!"

"I got it Dad."

"OK."

He walked out to go to interrogations. Kagome didn't feel like going with him. She had a lot to think about. She got lost in her thoughts for a while. Until what he said popped in her head, "Leave kid."

Since when did Kagome Higurashi listen to people? SHe'd always been one to do whatever she needed to to get what she wanted, as long as it didn't hurt other people.

She stood and walked towards 'D Block'. She definitely couldn't use yesterday's method! So, what now? The intercom answered this question.

"Attention all visitors: Visitation hours will end in an hour! Thank you!"

VISITATIONS! She could visit! She jogged down to the visiting rooms. Who should be standing guard, other than Bill?

"Ahn ahn ahn, missy."

"Chill Bill. I can't visit anyone?"

"Who you wanna visit?"

"How about Inuyasha? Or Sango?"

"Sorry, Kagome. D Block gets NO visitations. That's the serious ward,girly. Where's your old man?"

"Interrogations." She mumbed, sulking back to her Dad's office.

She curled up on the small sofa and fell asleep.

"Kagome? Kagome honey? COme on Kaggies, wake up."

"Uhhhh. Dadddd, no 'Kaggies', please!" She yawned and stood, stret ching.

"Come on honey. We're leavin early today."

They got in the truck.

"Ya know, Bill told me what you did today."

"What?"

"Tryin to visit Takahashi or Taijai. Honey, what'd we say?"

"We said no GOING to 'D Block'. I didn't go."

"Honeyyy. These are dangerous _criminals. _Not the neighbor kids. Ok?"

"Dangerous this! Dangerous that! Dangerous, dangerous, dangerous! That's all I ever hear!" She jumped outta the truck and stormed upstairs and in the house, her dad following.

"Now just a minute young lady! What nerve do you have acting like that?"

"What nerve do I have? How bout you Dad? What nerve do you have? Pretending you care! You never cared before! How about the eight years of my life that I didn't know if you were alive or not?! Why didn't you care then?!"

"THis is NOT the same!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"Kagome, if you don't-"

"What? Huh?"

"Kagome."

"No Dad. You never cared before and you don't care now! Just because you aren't happy doesn't mean you have to keep everyone else from being happy! I haven't been happy in eight years and you still won't let me be happy! Dangerous criminals huh? Well, guess what Dad! They're people too! So what, they've made bad choices? So what, they didn't always do what was 'right'? So what? You don't always do what's right! You've made mistakes too! You're not perfect like you wanna be! I hate you!"

Kagome turned and stormed up the stairs, to her room slammed her door, blared the stereo (which was playing Bring Me To Life by Evanescence and Linkin Park), and flopped on her bed, closing her eyes and drifting into her thoughts. Her plans. Her plans to see Inuyasha Takahashi. Tonight.


	4. Getting There

**_Getting There:Chapter 4_**

Kagome sat up rubbing her eyes. What was that insistent ringing?! She stood and sleepily walked to the livingroom, the location of the ringing. She looked around, her eyes landing on the phone. So that was what was ringing. She walked over and picked the annoying object up.

"Hello?"

"Um, yes, is Chief Higurashi present?"

"Uhhh, yeah. One second."

"Alright."

She gently laid the receiver down and walked to her dad's room. She knocked loudly.

"Dad! Dad!"

Her father opened the door.

"Kagome. What is it?"

"Telephone."

"At this time of night? Hmm, wonder what it could be."

"I don't know. I didn't really ask."

"Ok. Tell them I'm coming."

"Yes sir." She answered sarcastically. She even included the salute.

She walked to the livingroom and picked up the phone.

"So, check it Skippy. He's coming." She didn't care that the little guy on the other end sounded nice. He'd interrupted her sleep, thus she was being a bitch.

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water as her father answered the phone.

"Chief Higurashi."

"Well, Kouga. Do you know what time it is son?" So it was the intern Kouga from the other day.

"Well, if it's really important, like you say, spit it out."

"What?!"

"I'm on my way."

"Yeah. It's not a problem son."

"Bye Kouga."

He hung up and headed towards his room.

A few minutes later, he returned, in his uniform, and sat down, pulling on his shoes.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"This kid we've been chasing was headed for Carson and the police down there caught him. I've gotta go to Carson and pick him up."

"Cool. So, I get to stay home alone?"

"No way Missy. Get some stuff. You're going to Ayame's for a week."

"You know Ayame's parents?"

"Aunt, actually, and yes. Now, chop-chop."

"Got it."

She headed to her room and packed a bag.

"Ready kiddo?"

"Dad!"

"Ok ok. Let's go."

They jumped in the truck and headed for Ayame's house.

**Ayame's House:**

Chief Higurashi knocked softly on the door. A few minutes later a light came on and the door was opened by a woman who appeared to be in her fifties. Late fifties. Late late fifties. Jesus! The woman looked OLD!

"Oh. Chief Higurashi!"

"Ezellia."

"What's going on?"

"Sorry to come so late, Ezellia, but we got a problem. That boy we've been chasin's held up in Carson and I gotta go get him."

"Ok, what's the problem?"

"Now, hold on Ezellia. I was gettin there. Problem is my daughter here," he gestured to Kagome,"has nowhere to stay and it's way too dangerous to bring her with."

"Well, of course, she can stay here. What's your name honey?" She smiled sweetly at Kagome. It reminded her of her Mom.

"Kagome."

"Well, Kagome, I'm Ezellia."

'No duh, loser!' Kagome thought, but she said nothing. She only smiled and hugged the woman. No longer reminded her of Mom.

"In in. Come on in. Will you be coming in, Chief?"

"No thank you Ezellia. I've gotta hit the road tonight."

"Oh, well that's too bad."

"Yeah. Well, night honey." He hugged Kagome and tipped his hat In Ezellia's direction. "Ezellia. Night."

"Night Chief. And good luck."

"Thank you." He smiled and got in his truck. Five minutes later her dad was gone and she was alone with Ezellia, who seemed a little off her rocker.

"Well, now just wait right here for a minute." She patted Kagome's cheek and disappeared upstairs.

"Wow." Kagome breathed. This would be fabulous. How did Ayame live with this woman? Wait a second, Ayame seemed a little of her rocker, too. No wonder. Living with that chick? 'I'd be off my rocker, too, if I was her! Wow!' Kagome thought as Ezellia returned with a sleepy looking Ayame following behind her.

Ayame looked up and her face lit up with excitement when she recognized Kagome.

"Kagome!" She ran down the stairs and hugged Kagome.

Kagome hugged her back and giggled. "Good to see you, too Ayame."

"Ayame, why don't you take Kagome upstairs? Let her get some sleep."

"OK, Auntie E."

"Night sweet hearts." She kissed Ayame's cheek and smiled at Kagome. "I'm off to bed."

"Night Auntie."

"Night miss Ezellia."

"Oh please! Call me Auntie E, or just Ezellia. I never did like all that 'Ms. or Mrs.' junk!"

"OK, Ezellia."

The woman walked off to a room directly next to the stairs.

"Come on." Ayame yawned and jogged upstairs, Kagome following.

**Ayame's Room:**

Wow. Ayame's room was really really:pink! That was the only way to describe it.

"So, uh, Ayame?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your parents at? You said you lived with them."

"Lived with them, yes. Live with them now, no. And I never said that, technically."

"No. No ya didn't, but you DID say they were only children."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, how do you have an aunt?"

"She's my GREAT aunt."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I got sick of my parents never being there. So I started sneaking away from the nannies. Hanging out with people. So, as a punishment, I'm living with the koo-koo bird downstairs. Ya know she was locked up in '73? Yeah. In the pshyc ward. She had an acid trip that sent her over the edge. Keep in mind now, that in '73 she was 15. Ya know when she got out? Two years ago. In '07. Ya know how long she was there? 36 FREAGGIN YEARS! She's 51 and pshyco and I think she's senile, too. She's got arthritis. Yeah. She can't hold ANYTHING! She's weird. She sees little green men and talks to ghosts. Part of the permanent side affects of the acid trip in '73. Yet, my DEAR parents sent me to live with her. I don't think Dad liked the idea any more than me,but she's Mom's aunt and Mom would never admit she's crazy. Mom wears the pants. Dad goes with what she says. God! I hate it here! Last night I woke up and went downstairs for a glass of water and guess what I saw. Auntie E leaned over candles with a wiji board. I said 'screw the water'. I came upstairs,jumped in bed,and pretended it never happened!"

"Wow. Hang on a sec., ok?"

"Yeah. OK."

Kagome pulled out her phone, which was vibrating, and opened the text she was receiving.

_Kagome,_

_I need you to call the office asap and tell them I need them to fax me the accomplice info. They'll know what you're talking about._

_Dad._

Kagome grinned a wicked grin.

"Kagome? What is it?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing."

"Oh. Well, ok. Let's gome sleep." She yawned again. "I'm beat."

"Sorry. No can do." She grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling across the page.

"What are you doing? Why not?"

"I've got somwhere to go. And this," She held up the finished note,"is my ticket in. 'Good thing I got Dad's handwriting and not Mom's.' she thought with a wicked grin.

"Kagome? What are you gonna do?"

"I've got places to go, people to see, and questions to ask."

"What do you mean? You're speaking in riddles!"

"Can you drive?"

"Yeah. Why does that matter?"

"Cause you're coming with me."

"Where are we going? And why NOW?"

"Never mind that. Your aunt a light sleeper?"

"Yes. Now tell me why, please!"

"Damn. Just a small setback. Not a big deal, Kagome. Keep calm."

"KAGOME! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"Huh?" Kagome looked at Ayame, who was sitting on her bed, looking VERY frustrated.

"Answer me. Please."

"Ok. What?"

"Where are we going? Why are we going? Why does my driving and Auntie E's sleeping level have anything to do with where we're going? Why are we going NOW? What's with the paper?"

"Juvenile Corrections Facility. Inuyasha Takahashi. I can drive, but prefer not to. We're sneaking out because this is TOP SECRET. Now because any other time would be too late. The paper's the only way we're getting in. Happy?"

"No. Why are we going to the Juvenile Corrections Facility for Inuyasha Takahashi and why is it TOP SECRET?"

"I've gotta see him and because we would DIE if anyone knew."

"Why do you need to see the number 1 juvenile in Nevada?"

"When I find out I'll let you know." Kagome started putting her hair up in a high ponytail and walked over to her bag. She didn't know why she'd packed this outfit, but she was glad she did. She grabbed the outfit and looked at it.

It was a shirt,pants,boots,a jacket, and jewelry. The shirt was a tight black leather tanktop. The pants were long black leather skinny jeans. The boots were just above the knees and they were leather with buckles up the sides. The jacket was black leather. The jewelry was somewhat simple yet extravagant. Hoop earrings,bangles out the wazooo,and a necklace with her name across it in cursive.

She quickly changed and looked at Ayame's baggy sweats and oversized t-shirt.

"You going like that?"

Ayame sighed, stood up, and walked over to the closet. She threw on a tight white tanktop, tight red athletic shorts, white flip flops, and put her hair up in pig tails.

"Better Kagome?"

"Yepp. Now, let's go. Here's the deal. You'll take a car. I'll be on the Harley out back. Ok? With me so far?"

"Yeah. What next?"

"We go to the facility. You go in. Tell them you're there on official business for Chief Higurashi. Show them this note. Ok?" She handed Ayame the paper which read: _Bill,_

_This young lady, Ayame, needs to get the accomplice info for me. It should be in the filing area. Please escort her to the filing area to get this report for me. Thanks Bill._

_Chief Higurashi._

"Okie dokie. Then?"

"Then go with him and get the information. I'm gonna need your cell number."

"Ok. 552-1444."

"Got it."

"What next?"

"Just stall him until I text you ok? And put your phone on silent."

"Silent. Got it." She set her phone to silent.

"Once I text you,finish upp and get out. Go around back. There's an exit. Enter it. Ironic,I know. Just enter the exit. Go up the stairs. With me still?"

"So far, I only have one question."

"What's that?"

"How do you know all this?"

"I jacked a map and studied it, ok? Not the point. Focus. Up the stairs. You'll come out in the D Ward hallway. D Ward'll be right across from you. To your left will be a janitor's closet. Enter the closet. I'll be waiting there. Got it?"

"Got it. Meet you in the closet."

"Good. From there I'll signal the commotion. Bill will leave. I'll go to D Ward and you will go back down the stairs, out the exit, and home. Sound goood?"

"Perfect. Criminals and Ayame DO NOT mix well. I'm scared to death."

"Just cover. My cover up story for the koo-koo bat downstairs is I went to the store for personal female items. Not really, but that's why it's called a story. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Great. I just wanna let you know. None of my friends back home would do this. Thanks, a heap Ayame. You're great."

"Yeah yeah. Let's get this over with."

"First how do we get past koo-koo."

"Easy. What time is it?"

"About 2:30. Why?"

"She just took her sleeping pills. She's out cold."

"Good. To the plan."

"Yepp."

They walked downstairs, out the house and to the garage. Ayame went in and Kagome went around back. Five minutes later Ayame was in Koo-koo's Mercedes and Kagome was on an old Harley of Ayame's. Thirty minutes later Ayame pulled into the parking lot in front and Kagome went around back. She went through the exit, up the stairs, but DID NOT Enter the hallway, due to cameras. 'Hurry up Ayame.' She thought.

"This way? Thank you!" She peeked around the corner to see Ayame entering the D Ward security room, where Bill was the only guard. Perfect!

"Ummm, Bill?"

"Who are you?"

"Uhh. Ayame Wolfe."

"Whaddaya want,kiddo?"

"I'm here on official business for Chief Higurashi."

"Well, come in."

**Flash to Inuyasha:**

His head jerked up. He sniffed the air and grabbed the bars, growling lightly. He knew that smell. What was the kid up to now?! Oh welll! He smiled. He'd have to wait and see. She'd learn sooner or later. He just hoped it was sooner than later. Unlike Kikyo, who learned later. Too much later. He shook his head. NO! That was NOT his fault! He was NOT going BACK down THAT road!! 'Jesus, kid. Have you no sense at all?! Christ!'

**Back To Kagome and Ayame and Bill:**

"Hmmmmm. Accomplice info, huh?"

"Yes sir." Ayame nodded,gulping slightly. Why did she EVER let Kagome talk her into this?!

"Well, Ayame, come with me." Bill stood and led Ayame down the corridor and down about three flights of stairs.

'Now or never Kags. Do it!' She rolled into the hallway,surveying the area. One,two,three....Ten! Ten cameras! She could do it! She backflipped across the hallway to the farthest camera and swung her foot up,breaking the expensive equipment. One down. Nine to go. She walked down the hallway,breaking each camera, until the hallway no longer appeared on Bill's security screens. She darted into the closet and quickly flipped through her phone until she found who she wanted. He owed her. He'd woke her up!

"Hello?"

"Kouga."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah. Listen. Don't speak. Listen. I'm going to text you in a little bit. When I do. I need you to make the biggest commotion and get Bill downstairs, ok?"

"I don't know Kagome. I could get fired."

"Please!?"

"Ok ok. Why?"

"Never mind that! Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Thank you! I owe ya one."

"Uhh. Yeah."

"Ciao."

"Later."

She ended the call and texted Ayame.

_Aya,_

_its kags. im good. get out._

_kags._

**Ayame:**

"What is it?" Bill asked as she pulled her phone out,opening the text.

"Oh! It's my great aunt! I've got to get home to give her her medicine. COuld we hurry, please?"

"Sure sure. Here. Get to your aunt's!"

"Thanks Bill!"

"No problem."

Ayame jetted out, around back, through the exit, up the stairs, and in the closet.

**Kagome:**

"Good timing Aya."

"Thanks." Ayame panted. "I've got the info."

"Good. Take it with you. Store it safely til I get there."

"OK. Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing all this?"

"I don't know. I just, I just know I've got to see him."

"Ok. Whatever."

Kagome texted Kouga.

_Kouga_

_it kagome. commotion time buddy._

_kaggies._

She flipped her phone closed and handed it to Ayame.

"Take it with you."

Ayame nodded.

"Christ! What the hell's wrong with the monitirs? Fuck! Jesus!"

"Bill! Bill!"

"There's been a wreck on the highway! You gotta help these people!!"

"Busy, Kouga."

"But you were a nurse! They won't make it! BILL!"

"Coming! Coming. Jeez."

They ran down the hallway and down the stairs. Ayame and Kagome tiptoed into the hallway, hugged quickly, and split. Ayame bolting down the stairs and Kagome bolting to the security wall. She punched the botton that opened the humungous steel door and darted inside. She ran instinctively to the back. The last cell on the right. Inuyasha's cell. He was there. Waiting, Head down. Eyes covered. She was partially glad, too, she had to admit.

"Back so soon,Kid?" He looked up. His eyes the night before were nothing compared to his eyes tonight. Way more peircing than EVER. He was grinning too. His canines gleaming in the light. He chuckled a low,sadistic,evilly bitter chuckle.


	5. Some Secrets Should Be Kept

**_Some Secrets Should Be Kept.:Chapter 5_**

"Back so soon,Kid?" He looked up. His eyes the night before were nothing compared to his eyes tonight. Way more peircing than EVER. He was grinning too. His canines gleaming in the light. He chuckled a low,sadistic,evilly bitter chuckle.

Kagome gulped,her eyes widening. Then she remembered. Crap! She looked around and found only three cameras in here. One above the entrance. One on the back wall,directly across from the first. And one rotating on the ceiling. She swung her foot up, kicking the one on the backwall. She backflipped to the entrance, kicking that camera. Then she backflipped until she was directly below the rotating camera. 'Here's payment for the stinkin gymnastics lessons.' She thought as she took a deep breath. She jumped up in the air, swinging her foot out---which dismantled the camera completely---and landed in a split. She somersaulted back to Inuyasha's cell.

"Impressive. You can leave now."

"Oh no. I don't think so buddy boy. You know what I went through to get here? Sneaking out. Betraying my Dad. Using my friends. Lots of freaggin backflips. About three years worth of allowance in cameras. Look here. It wasn't easy. At all! Now, I got some questions and YOU are going to answer them!"

"Really? How does that work out?"

"Why are you so difficult!? Can't you answer a few questions!? I don't like my being here any more than you! Ok?"

"Why, if you don't like it, _are_ you here,then Kid?"

"I don't know! I wish everyone would quit asking that! Christ! Is it so much to ask that for once in my life, everything doesn't have to be planned to the T?!?!"

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. How embarrasing would it be if she started crying?! In front of HIM!? No wayy!!!! She relaxed and opened her eyes. BIG mistake. The sight awaiting her was definitely not one to help defeat the weakness in her knees. When she opened her eyes, he was standing directly across from her. His eyes were no longer piercing,as before. They were now full of compassion. They had a sort of softness to them. An understanding softness. Subconciously, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys, the keys to the D Ward cells that she'd jacked from the security office. She found the one that matched his cell number and opened it, shakily. She walked toward him. He held his arms open,inviting her. She walked to him and let his arms encircle her. Wait. Wasn't this way wrong? Oh well, it felt so good. She sighed and looked up at his face. Instantly, his mouth covered hers. It was pure ecstasy. She gasped and in a second it was over. She was clutching one wall, gasping for air, and he sank against the other wall, peering into her soul once more. The softness was gone. Except, something was still different. His eyes were more urgent. More intense. Like he was searching for something specific. It unnerved her. Still, she held her ground. She stared back at him.

'What the HELL was THAT!?!? Wow!! Ok. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Calm down. Oh, why is he staring at me like that!?' She thought.

**Inuyasha's Perspective:**

He sat there. His eyes were no longer soft and he knew it from the frantic look in her eyes as a million questions and emotions played across her face. He focused on her eyes. Where was it? He searched, not even knowing what he was searching for. Is this what the kid fealt? The compulsively urging voice that just wouldn't shutup? That screamed for you to do one thing when you knew you should do another? That screamed for you to do something, though there was no justifying reason? Wasn't he smarter than this?! Did'nt he have more control?!

'Christ, Kid! What are you doing to me?! Why is this happening to me!? Why do I feel the urge to hug you countered by the urge to rip your head off?! Kid. You never should've come here. Ever. You never should've met me. I'm trouble. Nothing but trouble. You'll see. You'll learn. And I'm so sorry it has to be that way.'

He stared at her hard. Finally, that voice in his head won and he opened his arms to her.

**Kagome's Perspective:**

He stared at her hard. Then opened his arms to her. What was the deal with this guy? She stared at him skeptically, but ignored the voice that shouted for her to run. She stalked toward him, still skeptical, and dropped to her knees in front of him. He caught her hand and pulled her against his chest. He held her there and rubbed his hand across her back. She sank into his warmth and silently let the tears fall. She didn't know why she was here. She didn't know why this was what she wanted. She didn't know why she was crying. She didn't know a lot of things. But she did know one thing. She knew she was more than just drawn to him. She knew she was in serious danger. Not the danger everyone thought, but danger no less. She knew this because she knew she was already in love with Inuyasha Takahashi. She sighed and pulled her head back, staring into his eyes willingly for the first time sinse she'd layed eyes on him.

"Will you please answer my questions?"

**Inu:**

She looked at him with those chocolate brown eyes that held the purest purity in the world and he couldn't deny her. It sucked.

"Will you please answer my questions?"

'No. No! NO. NO! Just say no.' "Kid. If I say yes will you quit bugging me?"

"YES!"

He sighed. Why had he said yes!? "Fine. Go ahead."

"Yay!!! Ok. Ummmmm. You're here for murder?"

"This time, yeah."

"Ok. Did you really do it?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes widened. Good. Maybe she'd unserstood. "Why!?" Or maybe not. The eye widening was due to excitement and curiosity. He could hear it in her voice.

"Long story short, the asswhole deserved it. He wreaked havoc for joy."

"Ohhhhhh." She seemed a little disappointed that there was no detail.

"Did he wreak havoc on you?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"Oh. Ummmmmm. Well, who was this mystery man?"

"Noone really knows. He said he was Naraku Onigumo,but he was NOT the man that Naraku Onigumo was. Sure, physically he was, but he'd changed. Too much. Kikyo." He whispered the last part and his eyes took on a faraway look. The kid's impatient sigh brought him out of his memories of the once bright faced Kikyo. The once love of his life.

"Was that the only person you've ever killed?"

"Killed, yes. Destroyed,no." He sounded forlorn and the kid was lookin sympathetic. Boy she was a 20 questions pro.

"Wait. My dad said that Naraku killed himself and YOU went on a killing SPREE. As in, more than one dead person."

He gave a low, bitter, humorless chuckle. "Let me guess. He gave you the old legend version about cheatin gone bad, huh? He meant to kill me, but killed my fiance`. Horrored, he killed himself. I went on a killin spree. That about it?"

"Uhhhh. Yeah. Why? Wait. That's not the truth is it?" He shook his head gently. "Then what _is_ the truth?"

"The truth truth?"

"Yeah." The Kid nodded.

"Alright, well, the cheating part was true. I knew something was up by Kikyo's jumpy jitters. Kikyo was stoic and calm. Lately, though she'd been jumping at the sound of a pin and if I spoke her name or said I had something to tell her, she paled and froze. Not like her at all. So, I deducted enough to know she was hiding _something_. I just had no clue what. I speculated cheating. Seemed likely. I figured that was it. I also figured he knew nothing of me as well. So, I played along. Pretending I knew nothing. Well, one night I got my fill. I was gonna make Kikyo crack. I couldn't take it! Knowing, but not saying ANYTHING! So, I did little things. Nothing worked. She stayed cool and composed. She blamed her jitters on the upcoming finals. My biggest idea hit me one night. I was just layin there when BAM! It hit me. The ultimate crack attempt. Kikyo was an honest person. Especially when it come to commitments. Before she made a commitment, she made damn sure she got everything out in the open. So, she could know what she was working with. I proposed. She said yes. We loved each other, sure. More than anything. So, getting her to crack wasn't my only reason. True, it _was_ my _biggest_ reason, but it was not my _only_ reason. Anyhow,we made it to our wedding day. She still hadn't told me herself. But she was close and jumpier than ever. So, right before the ceremony was about to start. When I was on my way to the altar, she came rushing up to me. She was a vision in white. A jumpy,crying,erratic vision in white. This was _definitely _not like Kikyo. I'd finally cracked Kikyo! Finally! So I played the comforting groom who thought it was nerves. I played it well. All like'Baby! Baby, what's wrong?!' And she's like. 'I can't do this!' Me. Comforting groom. 'Oh, of course you can baby. We're meant for each other. We love each other. You love me and I love you. More than anything. We can do this.' The lovey dovey helped move it along too. Bet on that. 'No! No. NO.' 'Yeah babe. Don't worry. The nerves'll pass and warm your feet right up.' 'Dammit! This is not cold feet Inuyasha! I cheated on you!' The startled, unsuspecting lover. 'You,what!? Ki-Kikyo, I-I thought you,I thought you loved me!?' 'I do! I do! I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did it! I'm soo soo sorry! If you wanna call the wedding off, I'll understand. Go ahead.' Comforting, naive, teen boyfriend. 'Kikyo. I don't care. That's over! We'll get through this!' 'You're serious?!' 'Of course.' Goofy smile in place. Might as well go ahead. A lot of people. A lot of props. A lot of money and time and effort. I still loved her. And there's always this magical little thing called divorce. Anyway, we're at the altar. That's when it happened. I was in his clear path! He wasn't aiming for _me_! He was _aiming_ for _Kikyo_! Exactly who he hit. She went down. And I held her until the morgue took her. Then, I hunted down Naraku. He'd been an old friend. We'd hung out a lot as kids. He admitted, happily, to aiming at the once love of my life. He admitted, happily, to killimg a whole bunch of other people as well. He admitted, happily, to even _'dedicating'_ a few to me. Making it look like _I _did it. He told all about it. Everything. When he was done I told him he didn't know my style, so he probably didn't do it right, but for the right price I'd teach him. Then I proceeded to tell him that he had, indeed, payed the price when he 'took care of Kikkyo or me'. I killed his bastard ass. The rest was downhill."

"Oh. Wow. That's so..."

"Tragic? Romantic? Pitiful? Sucky? Unbelievable? Ironic? Moronic?"

"No. That's so IDIOTIC! What loser marries someone who cheats and HIDES it?!"

He laughed. "Kid. You don't focus need your head examined."

"Sorry." She muttered. I wondered what was running through her brain. I chuckled.

"What? What's so funny,huh?"

"Nothing."

"Sure. I'll bet it's nothing. Buddy."

"Anymore questions?"

"Uhhhhh. Ya! What's with your friend?" She nodded toward the bunk where Miroku was snoring.

"Oh him? Miroku's a lecher. An eighteen year old lecher. One night he's at the bar. And here comes little MS. Fifteen-years-old-lookin-twenty. He asks her how old she is and she says nineteen. They're just gettin done when in comes Daddy. She says Miroku raped her and Miroku's locked up."

"Oh my God! But he didn't! Did he?"

"Of course not! Miroku's bad,but he's not bad enough to sink to rape! She concented until Daddy caught her and threatened her with death. Then it was all about the rape."

"Oh. Ok. Thank God. Worried me there."

"With Miroku, the only thing you gotta worry about him forcing on you is a smile and charms, that may or may not work."

She giggled and he found that he rather liked the sound.

"So,Sango?"

"Sango, is a different story. She-" He was cut off by a female's angry voice.

"Can answer for herself!"

Kagome jumped and looked over at the cell across from Inuyasha's. Sango was still chained against the back wall. Kagome stood and walked over to Sango's cell.

"Ok Sango. So, what's your story?"

"Ya really wanna know? 'Cause my story aint all Prince Charming, Avenge Your LOve, Fairy Tale crap, like Yash over there. Or a misunderstanding like the lecher's neither. Still wanna know?"

Kagome mutely nodded, gulping.

Sango smiled sadistically. "Ok then. You asked for it. But be warned. I **AM** the bad guy. Now, keeping that in mind here we go. My story."

"Sango! Quit delaying!"

"Shutup Yash! You know this is hard to talk about!"

"Well, if you'd've let me tell her! You wouldn't have to!"

"She wouldn't have all the details then! And this is one of those detail required stories!"

"Whatever! You can't do it! I should do it!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't! Look at you Sango! The tough chick play doesn't work on me! I know you too well! You wanna cry, and **WILL** if you tell her, and we both know it! Sango."

"Yash, I gotta do this. Please." This last sentence was whispered, instead of yelled like everything else.

"Sango." Inuyasha sounded like he wanted to protest,but he didn't and Sango looked down,plunging into her story,reliving it totally. Kagome sank down against the wall and listened.

"It goes way back. To when I was three. My mom died giving birth to my brother,Kohaku. We weren't close, so I didn't really miss her a lot, ya know? Anyway, me and Dad though. Different story. We were two peas in a pod, as were me and Kohaku. We were tight-knot boy. Well, two tears ago,when I was fourteen and Kohaku was eleven, Dad died. He was in the war and he went down, and, and, we were left with nothing and nobody."

The tears silently streamed,now,but she continued.

"We resorted to running away and wandering the streets. Noone found us, because noone cared. So, what were we to do? I went to the convenient store down the road from the abandoned building we'd taken shelter in. I had about $20 on me. I was gonna buy us each a coke and some chips. Sad, I know. Anyhow, I ran into this chick on my way back. Her name was Yura. She noticed my tears and took pity, I guess. She was about seventeen, two years older than me. She asked me where I was headed. I told her and she wanted my story. On the way back, I explained it to her. Then, I introduced her to Kohaku. She set me up with a 'job interview'. Yeah, it turned out not so well. SHe hooked me up with a dress to wear to the 'interview'. It was low cut and high up. Turned out my new 'job' was workin the streets. I got fed and put up in an apartment with Yura, who'd 'hooked me up';Sakura, an outgoing friendly and loving tramp who enjoyed being there on some extent;and Kilala, a quiet shy chick who kept her thoughts and feelings bottled up inside like me. Anyway, we hid Kohaku in a downstairs apartment. Yura,Sakura,and Kilala helped me keep him hidden. Anyway, one night business was dead. Six chicks on one corner, and **MAYBE** two guys. So, like an idiot, I wander off down an abandoned,deserted,empty,completely lightless alley, to see Kohaku. It was short of a shortcut that only me, Yura, Sakura, and Kilala knew about. Well half-way through my alley shortcut, some creep walks up and taps me on my shoulder. I swing my foot out and we go at it. Tit for tat. We fought and fought and fought some more! Finally, with the help of an unbeknownst knife, hidden in my boots and martial arts skills and war skills, I killed him. Right through the throat. Come to find out, it was the Head Master, the creep who pimped us out. SOme of the chicks still work the streets, keeping their money. Sakura's still there, I hear. Kilala's a college professer at the University of Vegas. And Yura's running a Herbal and loral shop. She keeps Kohaku for me. He helps a lot from the letters I get. I've been locked up to years. Chained to this wall for a year. One of the guards heard of my 'reputation' as a prostitute and tried rape me. I killed him. My body was considered a lethal weapon. I was moved from B Ward to D Ward and chained to a wall. See? Bad Guy. Arrested on prostitution charges and murder charges. Chained to a wall for killing a guard. All bad guy. Right?"

There at the end, she sounded bitter. **VERY VERY BITTER!**

Kagome stood, walked to the cell, and whispered, ever so softly, "Sango, I'm so so sorry. How horrible."

With that she returned to Inuyasha's cell, but didn't enter. She shut it, locked it, and stepped back. The sun was starting to rise.

"I've gotta jet. New guard's coming in soon and he'll wanna fix the cameras. Not smart to still be here. I'll try to come back, asap. Promise."

She smiled and left. Returning the keys to the security room. She went to the motorcycle and brought the engine to life. She still had to stop at the supermarket to buy tampons so Koo-koo Bird would buy her and Ayame's story.

(A/N: HOw is it???!!!???!!! I know it's a little cheesy kung-foo with the backflips and the stories of how everyone ended up there are generic sorta, but sorry!! I tried my darndest. R&R plzz!! & thnx 2 ALL who've reviewed already!!! = _alyssa nicole_)


	6. ATTENTION

**_ATTENTION!!!_**

It's official...I'm not losing my internet, but I still won't be updating too frequently. Recently, on the 29th, my Dad drowned in the Amite River. It's very difficult on me. And I understand y'all are waiting but this is hard for me. I don't have the energy to do too much. Please and thank you for understanding!!

Thanks,

Alyssa


	7. UPDATE

Ok..so starting tomorrow,I'm going to be working on finishing all my stories..then I have big plans..stay tuned guys! (:


End file.
